


Dean's Angel

by MarleeBelle1967



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Love Poems, M/M, Romance, Tragic Romance, set around s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleeBelle1967/pseuds/MarleeBelle1967
Summary: An angsty/romantic/fluffy/adorable Destiel poem I wrote when I found mysel inspired.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dean's Angel

Dean had his angel;

That dark hair tangled;

Those blue eyes that could pierce through skin;

Dean withheld his feelings within;

Held back by fear of sin;

He'd been to Hell and seen it all;

But Dean won't let his angel fall;

Their forbidden love warped by pain;

crying for the end of Michael's reign;

'Stay strong angel' Dean would say;

Knowing deep down Michael would pay;

His blue-eyed angel hugged up close;

Nestling the man he loved the most;

Holding back tears, the stoic man sighed;

Fed up with feelings he was forced to hide;

With a heavy gaze and level stare;

His angel shrugged releasing his hair;

'Why must we let Michael win;'

'Why must our love remain a sin;'

Dean lay back, angel in arms;

Suddenly forgetting the cause for alarm;

'I love you, angel and never forget;'

'Our destiny is open, only Michael's is set;

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Destiel poem I wrote one day in class, I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you have any ideas or suggestions for future works please let me know! -Marlee


End file.
